The Zombie Brothers
by Hayabusa47
Summary: The story of Hidan and Kakuzu's first meeting and mission together. Rated for language, after all can't have a decent Hidan story without language. My first story so some criticism is welcome, so read and review.
1. Part 1

**The Zombie Brothers**

Kakuzu walked into the dark room, a sole candle burning to light the entire room. No matter the dimness of lighting the man he had come to see was unmistakable. His bright orange hair stuck out in any lighting. He seated himself far away from him. He knew the boundaries he had to set just to meet with this man. "Pain," he said breaking the silence. He had been in this situation before, he knew he had to tread lightly.

The man he had addressed opened his Rinnegan eyes "What is it Kakuzu? Did you kill another one?"

Kakuzu grinned under his mask. It was actually becoming a regular ordeal for these two men. Every week it seemed Pain was giving him a new partner and every week Akatsuki would lose its newest member. Kakuzu chuckled as he shook his head "Not this time, I'm here to report our mission for you this time."

"Oh?" Pain said, this was the first time Kakuzu had heard emotion in the man's voice since they first met. "What did you learn?"

Kakuzu cleared his throat to begin his story. His first mission alongside his newest partner.

XXXXX

The sun was bright. God he hated the brightness. He lowered his head some more to block out the light. He had been waiting for almost three hours for this new member. His new partner. One personally assigned by Pain. He took one glance down the road on both ends. No sign yet. He grumbled to himself and pulled out his Bingo Book, he could have already tracked down another target by now. He hated waiting. If he had to place his impatience on a scale with all the Akatsuki he was the one person you didn't want to keep waiting. Sure Sasori threatened but in the long run which were you more afraid of a pretty boy puppet or an immortal with access to every elemental jutsu. Then he heard the footsteps of an approaching person. He looked up to be met face to face with his new partner "Hey I'm Hidan, you must be my new partner Kakuzu."

"You're late" were the only words out of the masked man's mouth.

Hidan chuckled "Yeah, Pain told me you didn't like to be kept waiting but you see there's this very important-"

Kakuzu stopped his chattering "Your religion? I've heard about it, Pain said you promised it would bring in money."

The other man laughed "Tons of charitable donations for the church of Lord Jashin!"

"Good," Kakuzu barked out ", From now on there will be no more mention of this religion while we are on a mission. Which starts now. I have a very important _meeting _to get to."

"Ah," Hidan said with a smile ", _You're _little extracurricular activities take precedence of the affairs of Lord Jashin do they?"

Kakuzu could already tell this relationship was off to a bad start. He glared at his new partner "As a matter of fact they do, my affairs bring Akatsuki money, as treasurer, that matter does take precedence over a small religion that until this morning I knew nothing about."

Hidan glared this time. The two men stood locked in a stare-down until Hidan cracked a smile "You're a funny guy Kakuzu!" then his expression took a sudden change. The smile was gone, in its place was an angry scowl "But take this as our first little promise among partners, ever insult my religion and I'll kill you." Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan was shocked by this insult "Is that funny to you!"

Kakuzu met his eyes again "In fact it is, you see I have a problem killing my partners, for one like you to even think you could kill me, it makes me laugh." He sighed and started walking down the road "Now hurry up, I'm already late." Hidan growled and followed. As the two were walking Kakuzu glanced over at Hidan "Oh," he said making Hidan meet his gaze ", If you ever make me wait again, I'll kill you."

Hidan grinned and nodded "I welcome that Kakuzu." The two continued down the road neither one really wanting to talk to the other.

XXXXX

Pain nodded as this information was given "Certainly a promising first meeting. Tell me Kakuzu, what made you change your mind about killing this one?" Kakuzu laughed out loud. This was the first time the leader had heard this from the man. He had to admit, it was rather frightening. When Kakuzu finished laughing he looked at Pain, ready to continue his story.

XXXXX

Kakuzu and Hidan approached the building side by side. The older man looked at his new partner "Don't get in my way, and be careful this man is very powerful."

Hidan laughed "I should be saying the same to you old man." Kakuzu glared. He pushed open the door. Inside the warehouse was an army of thugs. All of them staring at the new arrivals. Hidan waved his hand "Hey fellas! You mind pointing us to your leader he's a very valuable man you see!" One of the henchmen dropped the box he was carrying and pulled out a few shuriken. He launched them all toward Hidan. The white haired man ducked under one, leaned to avoid the other, and lifted his leg slightly to miss the last. "Alright," he said once the weapons were done ", Have it your way."

In the blink of an eye Hidan rushed into the crowd of thugs waving his scythe and laughing loudly as blood splashed around the room. Kakuzu sighed and walked around the warehouse ducking under kunai and shuriken that had missed Hidan in his wild rampage. He continued his path and eventually arrived at a stairwell. He climbed the stairs calmly, the sounds of Hidan's victims could still be heard. At the top of the stairs was a door that had the words 'Foreman' on it. Kakuzu pushed the door open and was instantly met with a flurry of shuriken and kunai. Each one bounced harmlessly off his hardened skin. He walked into the room and closed the door. The man was standing there with his hand on a sword "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE OR WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR BUT YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE **A HUGE FUCKIN' MISTAKE!**"

Kakuzu sighed "Honestly sir, I wish it hadn't gone this way. Your men wouldn't have been killed had I had my original plan. Only you would have died. I'm working with a new partner though today and he's very…loud."

The gang boss stared at Kakuzu confused "What the fuck are you talking about!"

Kakuzu sighed and charged his opponent. The man swung his sword. Kakuzu stopped his charge and caught the blade. With his spare hand the man made a hand seal. Kakuzu having heard a great deal about this man's skill with Water based ninjutsu and genjutsu didn't feel like getting caught in such a trap. He extended his arm releasing a few threads to make it longer and punched the man in the face. The sword still in his hand, Kakuzu tossed it aside, he hated using weapons. He walked calmly up to his opponent and grabbed his shirt. He walked to the glass and used his elbow to shatter it. The man in his grasp was starting to come to. It wasn't his hardest punch he just had to incapacitate the man for a moment. Just long enough for him to kill him. He pulled the man up and let him drop out the hole in the glass, head first, toward the ground. When the man's head hit the ground an audible cracking sound filled the room. Kakuzu had also noted Hidan's slaughtering had ended. He saw his new partner down on the ground near the now dead body "Man Kakuzu! I thought you said he was powerful!"

Kakuzu sighed "That isn't the boss!" he cried down to his partner.

Hidan looked up at him confused "What the hell! Then where's the fuckin' boss!" As he finished speaking the wall in front of him exploded outward. Chucks of brick flew through the air. He watched them whiz past. When the dust cleared a massive behemoth of a man stood in the now gaping hole. His arms were the size of small oak trees and his body was a tall as one. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu for a second "That the boss?" All he got for reply was a small nod "Gotcha."

"Who do you guys think you are?" The man's voice matched his body. It was a deep rumble at filled the room.

Hidan smiled at him "We're Akatsuki! And evidently we're short on cash."

Kakuzu jumped to the ground and landed next to Hidan "You're head is worth 2 million ryou."

The giant looked at both of the smaller men in front of him "And you puny things think you can take me in?"

Hidan chuckled "Well geez big guy anyone's puny to a fatass of your caliber!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Hidan smiled brightly and in the nicest, friendliest voice he could muster said, "Fatass."

No more than a second later a massive fist collided with Hidan and he went flying through the warehouse. Kakuzu watched as his body flew through the air and collided with the wall on the opposite side of the building. _"At least now I won't get in trouble for killing him" _Kakuzu thought. He looked up at the big man "I guess now it's just-"

"THAT FUCKIN HURT!" Both men turned to see a furious Hidan walking toward them. "Oh and I bet you're laughin your ass off eh Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu met him with a very serious expression "It was quite humorous."

The boss laughed "What kind of team are you?"

Hidan turned to him sharply. He gripped his scythe and leapt into action. The boss' eyes widened as Hidan was suddenly at eye range with him. The red scythe flew through the air. The boss raised his hand to defend against it. Hidan grinned as the triple blades all stabbed into his hand. The boss glared and wrapped the metallic rope of the scythe around his hand he swung Hidan around and around and tossed him into the air. He then felt a strong punch hit him in the chest. He stumbled back from the force and looked to see Kakuzu standing there "HELLUVA PUNCH KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled down to his partner. Hidan released his scythe and fell gracefully onto the scaffold that went around the warehouse ceiling. He pulled out his long metal spike. He ran around the scaffolding and sliced the metal poles holding the rigging up. Kakuzu seeing his plan jumped away from the giant man. As he did the metal rigging fell on the massive man. Hidan jumped down and landed next to Kakuzu "How's that? Good enough for ya?"

Kakuzu shook his head "No, idiot, look." He pointed toward the giant who had caught the rigging and now had a very pissed off look on his face. "Next time you decide to plan something, actually think about it. He's clearly strong enough to catch that."

Hidan shook his head with a snarl "Yeah, but I didn't think he was fast enough."

"No," Kakuzu said ", You just didn't think."

Hidan growled and turned and ran toward the giant "YEAH WELL MAYBE YOU THINK TO MUCH KAKUZU!" He leapt up and kicked the giant in the face. The big man grunted and swung his hand at Hidan, trying to swat him like a bug. Hidan took the opportunity to grab his scythe from the giant's skin. He jumped off the man and landed on the ground. The giant threw the rigging away and turned to fight Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan charged again this time not throwing his scythe. He jumped up and ran along the massive chest of the giant. He swung his scythe upward and stabbed the big man in the jaw. The man screamed out and Hidan smiled wickedly as he twisted the blades. "FEEL THE PAIN!" He ripped the scythe from his jaw and swung it viciously laughing as he did "**THE ULTIMATE PAIN!**" With that he slammed his scythe into the giant's head. He ripped it from the flesh and let the body fall. He then walked casually off the big man and up to Kakuzu "How's that for thinking?"

Kakuzu shook his head "You're still an idiot."

XXXXX

Kakuzu watched Pain's response. The leader nodded "I see," he said as he nodded ", So the two of you earned each other's respect through fighting?"

Kakuzu shook his head "Not exactly," he said plainly ", I still think he's an idiot, and I still _want_ to kill him."

Pain looked at him slightly confused "Then what's the problem?" Kakuzu sighed disappointed in himself and continued his story.

XXXXX

Hidan prepped his ritual. Kakuzu stood off to the side and watched as he posed the giant man in a very intricate position. He crossed his arms "How long does this ritual take? We need to collect on his head soon."

Hidan turned to his partner "Shut the hell up and just sit there!"

Kakuzu sighed and sat down. He pulled out his Bingo Book and a map. He looked over it as Hidan enacted his ritual. Kakuzu decided not to watch it at all. He didn't care about this religion or any other. They all possessed the same kind of people, but at least Hidan's Jashinism actually required killing. He waited for an hour then glanced behind him at Hidan as he finished the ritual "I've been waiting for an hour Hidan."

Hidan turned to him sharply "I said shut the hell up Kakuzu!"

In that second a hand was wrapped around Hidan's throat. Kakuzu was still sitting where he had been before. His threads were extending his reach as he strangled his partner "I said before Hidan," he said as his grip tightened and Hidan choked out for air ", If you make me wait, I'll kill you…" with that he squeezed his grip as hard as he could until he felt the bones in Hidan's neck crush beneath him. He tossed Hidan's body aside and stood as he retracted his hand. He started walking toward the door dragging the giant's body when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Hidan was standing there with a big grin on his face "Like _I _said Kakuzu, I _welcome _you to kill me."

Kakuzu grinned under his mask. Now he knew why Pain personally assigned this one to him. Kakuzu shrugged Hidan off and kept walking toward the door "Let's go already Hidan, you've kept me waiting long enough."

"What!" Hidan shouted after his partner ", Aren't you even a little impressed!"

Kakuzu kept his head straight "Nope."

XXXXX

Pain chuckled "So you discovered Hidan's ability did you?"

Kakuzu nodded "I know now why you assigned him to me, no matter how many times he pisses me off I can kill him and he'll just keep getting back up."

Pain smirked "Careful Kakuzu, he might just get tired of it one day."

Kakuzu smiled under his mask "If you mean that he'll try and kill me one day, well sir, I welcome it."


	2. Part 2

**_A.N.-_**This is an added chapter, not originally in my intentions to post, but because of a few people who seemed to want this added here it is, so to those reviewers thanks for the support and here's part 2

**XXXXX**

**The Zombie Brothers: Part 2**

Kakuzu exited Pain's chamber and saw Hidan sitting in a chair waiting. He sighed and walked past him "Yo! Whatdya think you're doing ignoring me?"

Kakuzu continued walking "We're partners not friends, I don't have to let you know when I'm leaving or even where I'm going when I decide to leave."

Hidan smirked "Fine then I don't have to watch your ass when we're fighting."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Kakuzu's cold response kind of hurt Hidan a little. Did he really not care? Hidan crossed his arms and continued following after his partner. The older man glanced over his shoulder "Why are you still following me. We're in the Akatsuki base, do as you wish."

Hidan huffed "Like you said we're partners. I'm gonna stick close to you but I still don't want your help in a fight."

Kakuzu chuckled a little "You're an interesting little man Hidan."

"WHATDYA MEAN BY LITTLE YOU GEEZER!" Hidan stood fuming behind Kakuzu. He knew they were partners but he didn't like this older shinobi at all. He respected his power. That was what kept him close to him. His power. Kakuzu was an interesting man himself. Hidan almost felt like formulating a fight just to get Kakuzu to show a small fraction of his talent. He shook that idea off when he noticed Kakuzu hadn't even slowed down after his outburst. "So," Hidan said as he caught up with his partner ", Do you even have any friends in the organization?"

The older man kept walking until he reached a large room where other Akatsuki members were gathered. "Who needs friends, in this world the only thing that matters is money."

Hidan laughed "You can't actually believe that can you? You're in a group surrounded by people and you choose to be alone?"

Kakuzu stopped and turned to his partner "As you just said Hidan, we are surrounded by people. Why are you still bugging me?"

The immortal glared at the man's green eyes. The two stood there for a few seconds until a blue blur appeared behind Hidan. "Yo Kaku! This your new partner?"

Kakuzu nodded and turned to walk away "Why don't you introduce yourself, Kisame."

Kisame grinned with his fangs at Hidan "Like said, new guy, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. You've probably heard of me before."

Hidan looked at him seriously "Can't say as I have."

Kisame glared at him for a second then continued his grin "Well, new guy, don't let ole' Kaku get on your nerves. He's just a crotchety old man."

Hidan smirked "You can say that again."

Kakuzu watched the two of them talk and pulled out his Bingo Book. There was a large bounty on the head of the next man. But he was also listed as being a triple element master. Earth, Wind, and Fire a dangerous combination. As much as he hated to admit it he would need Hidan for this one. He watched Hidan as Kisame introduced him to Deidara and Sasori. The red haired man was polishing up his puppet. The two of them had a very important mission ahead. Taking down the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki, Gaara. He watched the four of them talk and laugh every now and then at Deidara's bad jokes. He shook his head and pocketed his Bingo Book. He silently made his way to the door. As he was on his way out Zetsu appeared out of the wall "Where are you going Kakuzu?"

The older man looked at the fly trap "Out."

"Without your partner?" He had a sinister smirk on his face. Pain's little snitch ", I'm sure Leader-sama wouldn't like that."

Kakuzu glared at him "Then perhaps you'd like to tell him Zetsu? Or maybe you can stay out of my way when I'm going out. I'm not on Akatsuki hours this time. I'm going out on a personal leave."

Zetsu snickered "Personal leave?" He looked at the older man ", You know Pain doesn't allow that. What if you were to encounter an enemy while you were out? What if they killed you."

Kakuzu scoffed at the bi-colored man "You know Zetsu…You should let your darker side talk more often…he's much smarter."

The dark side of Zetsu laughed "He's right you know. No one can kill Kakuzu, not by themselves any way."

White glared at them both "Perhaps then, we should let him go."

"Perhaps you should" Kakuzu said while glaring at the man. Zetsu calmly stepped out of his path.

Inside the base Hidan watched Kakuzu leave. He interrupted another telling of a horrible joke by Deidara to follow his partner. He followed closely behind but maintaining a distance so as not to arouse his partner's suspicion. He followed behind him for several miles until Kakuzu suddenly stopped. He looked over his shoulder. Hidan masterfully hid himself among the bushes to avoid getting caught. It couldn't look like he actually cared for his partner, not after the shit he put him through this morning. Listening to Deidara's jokes was more than torture. He watched as Kakuzu took down through the forest instead of staying on the road. Hidan maintained visual from the trees as his partner walked as though on a mission through the woods. Thought began filling Hidan's head. What was his partner up to? Was he on a mission to betray Akatsuki? Hidan doubled his efforts to follow the older man. Suddenly Kakuzu stopped again. He did a quick hand seal and a massive fortress appeared. Hidan was awestruck. How did Kakuzu know this place was there? Had he been here before, how long had he been a double agent? Then a memory from the morning entered his head. Kakuzu's own words "_Who needs friends, in this world the only thing that matters is money_."

Hidan glared at the man and lunged from the trees wielding his scythe. Kakuzu heard him coming and dodged the blow. "Hidan what're you doing you idiot!"

Hidan glared at him "Stopping you, I may be the newest member of Akatsuki but I'm not going to let you turn us over to anyone. I'm not as stupid as you think."

Kakuzu huffed loudly "No, Hidan, you're worse than I thought. And now you've blown my surprise."

Hidan looked at him confused "Surprise?"

At that moment two shinobi jumped down and placed knives at both Hidan and Kakuzu's throats. The masked man sighed, he'd have to come up with a new plan. One of the shinobi dug his kunai into Hidan's skin "You guys think you can take our leader, think again."

Hidan gripped his scythe "Trust me guy, you're makin' a huge mistake."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan "Stand down. Don't blow this again." He hoped the enemy wasn't smart enough to pick up on his remark and he hoped Hidan was smart enough to at least take an order.

The white haired man glared at his partner. For now he'd trust him. They were then lead into the fortress by the two shinobi guards. Kakuzu kept a watch on Hidan's actions as they moved through the halls. Hidan maintained his glare on Kakuzu. When they arrived at a prison cell both men were thrown in and the door shut and locked tight. Kakuzu sighed. He walked to the door and looked out the little barred area. Hidan walked up behind him "A fine mess you've gotten us into Kakuzu."

Kakuzu shot him an angry glance then went back to what he was doing. He separated his arm and thrust it into the ground. As he watched out the barred window Hidan could hear choked screams coming from outside. He waited until Kakuzu turned his head toward him "Move on my command, this man is not to be taken lightly."

Hidan rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground with his arms crossed "I can't believe you're treating me like a child."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes "After your actions just now you expect me not to."

Hidan looked at his current pose and uncrossed his arms and glared at Kakuzu "Shut the hell up Kakuzu." After he spoke turning sound was heard. Then Kakuzu pushed the prison door open. Hidan stood up "How'd you do that Kakuzu?"

The masked man turned to his partner and jingled the keys in the hand that was now reattached with his arm. Hidan smirked. There was the power that made him respect Kakuzu. He wondered if the older man felt the same about him. "You're turn Hidan. You run first, kill anyone who gets in your way but follow my commands on when to turn."

Hidan smirked and gripped his scythe which he got back from the corpse of one of the guards "You got it Kakuzu." The older man directed him down one hall and like a wild dog being unleashed took off down the hall laughing as blood painted the walls where guards and other shinobi once stood. Kakuzu barked out orders on which way to turn until they reached a large set of double doors. Kakuzu placed his hands on both and pushed them in. Hidan whistled at the strength it must've taken "Not bad for an old man."

Kakuzu shot his partner a glare. In the middle of the room stood a single man. He was dressed like any other Jonin, with his tan vest and dark undershirt. Hidan was about to charge but Kakuzu placed a hand in front of him "Not yet."

The man turned and saw them standing there "I see…so you're here for the bounty on my head are you?"

Hidan smiled "YEAH! HOW'D A PUSSY LIKE YOU GET SYCH A HIGH BOUNTY!"

"Pussy?" The man said from his place in the middle of the room. He started doing a hand seal Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and threw him to the side. Hidan then watched in horror as a massive stone fist slammed into Kakuzu, sending him through a wall. Hidan stared. He knew Kakuzu was tough but that blow would've broken every bone in his body. "Now," he heard the man say ", It's just you and me, let's settle this."

Hidan gripped his scythe and charged. Pillars began erupting from he floor as he ran. Skillfully dodging each he made his way to the man standing in the center of the room. He swung his scythe and grinned. His smile faded, however, when he realized the man was holding a sword. He had stopped Hidan's scythe with one hand. Using his free hand he threw two kunai into Hidan's chest. "FUCK!" Hidan cried as he jumped back. When he landed he took the knives from his chest and tossed them to the side "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD!"

The man was staring at him wide eyed "An immortal, surely your defeat will bring me and my men great acclaim."

Hidan scowled "Sorry guy, but I can't let you live, you see you killed my partner, in Akatsuki we don't just fight together but we become brothers. So in a way, you just killed my brother, albeit a very much older brother and a grumpy bastard but my brother nonetheless!"

The man cocked his head in confusion "Really? Akatsuki? So you work for them do you?"

Hidan smiled "Heard of us huh?"

The man nodded "Indeed, killing one of you will make my name known throught the country!" The man then charged holding his sword. He swung it viciously. Hidan barely had enough time to avoid the strike. He tried to jump out of the way but the sword sliced clean through his middle. He fell to the ground, or at least his torso did. His legs just flopped to the ground. The man stepped up to Hidan who was still trying to swing his scythe "A very hard one to kill, but perhaps taking your head will prove I defeated you."

Hidan grit his teeth and glared at his opponent "You MOTHER**FUCKER**! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND BRING THIS WHOLE FUCKIN' PLACE DOWN ON YOUR HEAD!"

The man simply stared at Hidan blankly "You talk to much." He lifted his sword and brought it down hard. Hidan kept his eyes wide open as it descended. Before it hit him though a hand flew forward and caught it.

Hidan smirked "You fucked up now guy! You shoulda made sure that pussy fist of yours killed Kakuzu cause now he's just fuckin pissed!"

Kakuzu walked into the room with his robe shed. His was still holding the man's blade with his unattached hand. The threads pulling closer the further he walked into the room. He sighed as he stretched his neck "You're lucky…Hidan, I was going to let him cut your head off, but I believe cutting you in half is more than enough punishment for tracking me here."

Hidan smirked "Sorry bout that, little help here Kakuzu."

The older man nodded then looked at the man who was still holding his sword in disbelief at what he was seeing. "So," the man said ", This is Akatsuki?"

Kakuzu ripped the sword from his hands "No, this is the power of the Zombie Brothers."

Hidan looked at his partner with a smirk "Zombie Brothers?"

Kakuzu nodded "Kisame's little nickname for the two of us."

Hidan smiled big "I like it."

Kakuzu shook his head "Don't get used to me using it though." He pulled his hand all the way back and tossed the sword aside. He stepped closer to the man. He began to shed his shirt revealing hundreds of stitches on his chest and back "I'd heard you were a triple user, Earth, Wind, and Fire. Allow me to show you all five of my jutsu." With that Kakuzu flexed his back and four masks flew out surrounded by threads. He sewed his back up and nodded forward "Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work." As soon as he spoke a small fireball shot from one of his masks. It flew until it collided with the ground near the man and erupted into a massive fire storm. "Wind Style," Kakuzu said while the fire was blazing ", Pressure Damage." His second mask shot forth a burst of wind that collided with the fire ball and formed a massive sphere, expanded the eruption of the fire and containing all within in a flurry of flames. When the fires faded Kakuzu stepped forward closer to the man, who had somehow survived the attack. "Still alive? Very well," Kakuzu said as he walked closer ", Lightning Style: False Darkness." As he spoke a third mask launched forth four lightning spears that all collided on one point. The man screamed in pain as they all four hit him. He collapsed to his knees, still alive, but wishing he wasn't. Kakuzu smirked under his mask "Then you do get to see all my jutsu." He stopped and stood in one place "Water Style: Water Clones." Using Hidan's pool of blood two exact images of Kakuzu stood up and walked calmly to surround the man. Kakuzu stood still and this time did a quick hand seal "Earth Style: Earth Spear," all the Kakuzu's stood doing the same thing and three spears shot up from the ground and each one pierced through the man.

Hidan cheered "YEAH! If he isn't dead he wants to be!"

Kakuzu turned to his partner. His blood clones melted back into puddles as he walked up to Hidan. His back opened and all his masks and threads flew back into his body. He then dragged Hidan's legs to the rest of his body and stitched them back on with his threads. Hidan stood up and smiled at his partner "Don't," Kakuzu began ", Get used to me doing that either, from now on we fight for ourselves. If one of us needs assistance the other will be there."

Hidan nodded and held out his hand to shake. Kakuzu reluctantly shook his partner's hand. "Touching," they both turned to see Zetsu forming out of the floor ", Pain has a mission for the _Zombie Brothers_."

Hidan turned to him "What is it?"

Zetsu walked closer "He's located the Two-Tailed Jinchuuriki, he says you two are the only ones who should do it."

Hidan smiled brightly "So I guess that means he thinks we're pretty bad then!"

Zetsu scoffed "No, he just doesn't want to risk losing anyone, the Two-Tails is known as the Phantom Cat, a suiting assignment for the _Zombie _Brothers."

Hidan glared at the plant man "Do you have to make that ooze with sarcasm?"

Kakuzu placed a hand on his partner's shoulder "Calm down Hidan, let's turned in the bounty on this man and then head off to get that Jinchuuriki."

Hidan yelled in frustration "You mean I've got to go back in that stinky piss smelling collection office! He built the damn thing in a fuckin bathroom!"

The dark Zetsu chuckled "A perfect hiding place."

Kakuzu turned to the bi-colored man "Enough from you, tell Pain we're on our way to gather the Jinchuuriki." Zetsu bowed respectfully and sank back into the floor. Kakuzu turned back to his partner "Next time we fight, you show me your jutsu."

Hidan smirked. It was certain his respect grew after seeing the display Kakuzu just gave him. He nodded "And maybe you'll watch my ritual."

Kakuzu turned and started walking away "Don't push it Hidan."

Hidan grinned as he followed after his partner "Whatdya say we find your robe first though." Kakuzu looked over his shoulder at his partner and nodded. As Kakuzu was searching the rubble for his robe Hidan examined his waist "You gotta admit, it's pretty impressive, my ability."

Kakuzu stood up holding his robe "You lost your legs and had to have me sew you together…it is impressive, but don't whine about the pain anymore."

Hidan smirked "Fine, but when you get cut in half, don't expect me to be empathetic."

Kakuzu smirked under his mask "Fine. Let's go Hidan." With that the two men exited the fortress.

Hidan stopped as they were about to walk away "Oh," he said turning around ", Just one more thing." He threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. He then turned to Kakuzu "A Jashin tag, all will burn in his fury."

Kakuzu began walking away "Don't start with that crap."

Hidan huffed "Fine but you're going to miss the fireworks."

"Don't make me wait," Kakuzu said as he continued walking.

Hidan shrugged as he jogged to catch up with his partner, glancing over his shoulder to watch the building erupt in a massive explosion, bringing the entire building crumbling to the ground "As promised…" Hidan turned his head forward and kept walking with Kakuzu.


End file.
